Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's return
by LerainaHedgeCheetah
Summary: This story leads up right after the events of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and Sonic and his friends were enjoying their normal lives together. But likely, an old antagonist is returning for vengeance... Will Sonic and his friends be able to stop this old menace? and will brand new enemies come in to stop them in their tracks? We'll soon find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist rises again...

Chapter 1: The Strange Symbols...

Right after the events of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic and his friends went back to their normal lives, The Babylon Rogues were still trying to find precious treasure, and decided to shut down Meteortech for other new plans. But when it seems all peaceful, strange symbols appear right out of the sand and a cloaked figure was mysteriously brought back to life. This figure is oddly familar that you can see the cloak around it.

It's eyes glow a strangely dark blue to light blue, scars around it's faceplate marking symbols, And it's metal claws were upgraded as well. Then it looks around the factory that all of the Meteortech Robots were shut down by the Mother Computer itself and starts walking. This starts off the beginning of a old enemy rising up again for revenge...

Meanwhile with Sonic and his friends at his place...

" So Sonic, wanna do something fun today for your achievement?" Tails said with glee. "Well sure thing buddy!" Sonic said. " I'm so glad you got rid of that monster, otherwise we'll sure likely be dead!" Knuckles said, with a bit of his temper. " Aw relax, Knux everything is going to be fine, I promise." Cream replied, trying to calm Knux down. " Chao Chao!" Cheese said." Well as long you guys are happy, I'm happy as well." Amy said and smiles.

Then came a knock on the door, and Sonic gets up to answer it. He opens it, and it was a brown rabbit & a gray rabbit that looks similar like Cream.

" Why hello there, Who are you supposed to be?" Sonic said. " I'm Isabella the Rabbit, Izzy's closest friend." Isabella said, with a bit of curiousness. " And I'm Izzy, Isabella's closest friend. If you come even one step, I'll freaking cut you." A sweatdrop came down on Sonic's forehead and was surprised, But Isabella was hopeful to make this up to him. " Don't mind Izzy, her temper and patience always goes off by...Well you know." Isabella Said. " Oh okay, well then come on in!" Sonic smiles.

" Thank you very much, Sonic." Both rabbits said at the same time, and decided to walk greeted themselves to his friends and introduced as well making them feel welcome to Sonic's home.

But something is stirring up about...And it's not good at all... What's the story behind the Mysterious Returning antagonist? And What new events will happen to the storyline? Stay tuned to find out the answers on Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist returns...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's return...

Chapter 2: The strange confrontation...

Isabella and Izzy decided to come over to Sonic's place as new visitors, and they feel very welcome to his home. But what will the others say about this after they're gone? Well the second chapter begins right now with the strange confrontation...

" So Isabella, how did you came all this way over here?" Sonic said surprised. " Well we were getting tired of sitting around doing nothing while our friends are away on a private mission." Isabella said and continued on.

" After that, We decided to use my special plane to get here, and viola!" Isabella ended her statement with a bit of applause. " Wow, I never knew you build stuff, Isabella." Tails said with fufillment. " Who taught you that?" He continued.

" Oh I got it from my closet friend right here. She always help me out all the time...well almost all of the time." Isabella looked right at Izzy, who was across from Amy and Cream gave a sinister glare at her. Izzy don't mind the strange glare from her friend, but that's starting to weird her out.

3 hours passed...

" Well guys, It's been knowing you. We should get back to our place now." Isabella said with happiness. " I hope you come back here someday. You two girls are the bestest of all other people I've ever seen." Sonic Said. " Why thank you very much, Sonic!" Isabella smiled, and waved goodbye to them. Izzy gave a peace sign to them, and they start walking off in the sunset. Sonic smiled with glee, and so does Tails, who really likes how the girls build stuff on their own spare time.

Nighttime...

Sonic sneaks out of his bed, and Quietly walks out of his house to take a quick night stroll around town. So he puts his shoes on and runs off quickly into the bright, busy city.

But something wasn't quite right as he got there. There was no sign of people around, and only robots walked on these streets. Weird coincedence, right? No matter.

As Sonic was walking around this beautiful and Serene city filled with robots, He was grabbed by a metal claw and was brought into a alley that was filled with lots of stuff around him. The strange cloaked appeared and walks over to him, and was standing tall at him.

" Well Sonic, you know why I brought you here? Because of what you've did to me." The strange figure said to him with Determination. "What are you talking about?" Sonic said, with his hands on his hips. " Hehe, you want to know the truth Huh? Okay, I'll tell you..." The Strange figure said to him.

As the Two girls left from Sonic's House, He decided to take a nightly stroll to the city. But when he got there and it was filled with Robots, He was grabbed by a metal claw and came face to face with the strange figure. But Sonic wanted the truth and "He" decides to tell him. What is the truth behind this Strange figure? And what will Sonic realize that he actually knows what he is? Find out on the Third Chapter of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's return...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 3: The Truth behind the Strange Figure...

" Alright I'll tell you the full story,but you better pay attention to it." The Strange figure said, as he begins to tell the story. " You remember the Arks of the Cosmos, right?" He said. " Well yeah, I remember. Why?" Sonic replied surprised.

" As far as you remember how the Arks got destroyed by you when you Defeated me?" The Strange figure said. " Wait a minute... I think i remember now..." Sonic said. Then he has strange flashbacks of how he encountered him, and defeated him easily and destroyed the Arks of the Cosmos. He was shocked and thinks he was telling the truth all this time.

" You... You must be the Leader of those Robots, aren't you?!" Sonic yelled.

" Heheh, You are correct, Sonic the Hedgehog." The strange figure revealed himself as the Leader of the Robots, but this time he has strange marks right under his blue eyes and he wore a cloak around it.

" Surprised, Hedgehog? you must be." He said with determination. Sonic wasn't even that much surprised, and he was angry with envy inside. " You no good robot, I'll send you back from where you came!" Sonic yelled out, and charges right at him.

" You insolent hedgehog... you don't know who you're facing with..." He said, as he threw his arm out and uses Telekinesis to lift him up right off the ground.

Sonic was eavesdropping as he was being lifted off the ground, and was really shocked. He brought him right over to him and glares right at his eyes. " Just as far you remember me, I'll be keeping a eye on you and your pathetic friends. " He said to him.

" No you won't...Not even your creator feels the same thing, did he?" Sonic said. The Leader was getting really frustrated, and puts a special mind spell on him to make sure he remembered him easily.

Then he punctures one of his arms and injects some kind of special DNA inside him. " Now you have half of my own Data, and it has a microchip inside it so that you can use it whenever you like." The Leader said. " And also this for destroying me..." The Leader Said, as he threw his claw right at his side, puncturing Sonic's right side deeply.

" Agh!" Sonic screamed, as his side was forced in deeply by the Robot Leader's claw. " Damn you..." Sonic said to him. " " Now you understand what I'm saying, Sonic? " He said, looking right at him while he makes his claw go deeper.

" Nngh!... Why should I?... Besides your primary objective of collecting the Arks was nothing but trouble." Sonic said. The Robot Leader said this to him: " Maybe so, but that was in the past...now I'm getting my reputation back as what you did to me..."

The Robot Leader said, and forces his metal claw out of him. The Leader disappears in the night skyline and Sonic was clutching to his wound,Thinking about what he did to the Robot Leader and walks back home.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's return

Chapter 4: The Haunting Dreams...

As Sonic was walking back home while clutching to his wound, He actually thinks of how the Robot Leader came back to get revenge on him... But how will the others know about this?

Sonic wasn't feeling good, and he had a major loss of blood on him. Sonic then collapses and blacks out on the ground... And then, he was carried back home. The next morning, When Sonic woke up, he was inside his room while his wound was covered in special bandage wraps, and that's when his friends came in.

"Oh good, you're awake Sonic. I was getting worried about you, I had to go look for you last night! And then when I saw you on the ground blacked out, you had a major loss of blood, So I had to put a blood fusion inside you. " Tails said.

"Ugh...Thanks buddy. I really needed it." Sonic said, smiling a bit.

"Why you're welcome, Sonic! I always help you all the time." Tails said, happy with glee.

" I know, Tails...But I need to be alone. I have to think about something important." He said.

"Huh? What for? " Tails said. " You could tell me, I will keep it as a secret." He said.

" No... it's that I don't want you to be shocked by what I saw last night." Sonic said. " Oh I can see that, Sonic...Okay, I'll let you think about it. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Tails said, while trying to comfort him.

" Thank you, Little Bud. I appreciate it." He said, while his eyelids were a little bit down. " No problem." Tails said and walks out of his room.

Then Sonic was having these strange, haunting dreams in his sleep and it was haunting him greatly. He decided to get up, and starts to think. While he thinks, A strange object rolls out of his closet and lands on his feet.

Sonic looks down, and picks the object up that looks really familar. " An Ark of the Cosmos? I thought they got destroyed after we stopped the black hole."

Sonic was surprised about it being mysteriously came back to reality. Then he starts hearing strange sounds coming from outside of his window, and checks it out. He looks out of the window, looking left and right, and noone was there.

Suddenly, he was injected by a virus and falls to the ground. The Familar figure he saw last night, decided to carry him back to his base.

But before he does that, he picked up the Ark of the Cosmos and knocks his friends out with poison gas. The Leader Robot flies out of his window while carrying Sonic in his arms, and was thinking about how the Arks of the Cosmos came back. The strange symbols on him started to glow and spreads all over his body, including his metallic arms.

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 5: The Strange Appearance of the Arks...

So, The Robot Leader was flying overhead in the morning sky while carrying Sonic in his metallic, gold arms and was heading over to the destroyed tower which is presumely called Crimson Tower.

He flies inside the main control room which was the Mother Computer, and everything inside it was broken, shattered and wires were exposed from certain command computer panels.

The Robot Leader sets Sonic down on the floor with the broken command computers, And was thinking about He and the Arks of the Cosmos came back mysteriously. Sonic then starts to wake up from his Unconscious state, and was wounded up here.

Sonic looks around the destroyed room, and remembers something familar about it. He actually remembers the race between Jet to see who is the fastest being in the universe, and actually beat him to the top of the tower.

" Ah I see you've had awaken... That's good..." The Robot Leader said to him. " He walks over to Sonic, while his blue eyes were glowing right at him with envy.

" What do you want now? And why I am in here?" Sonic said.

" Oh I brought you here just in case you remember anything from this place before it actually got destroyed like this." The Robot Leader said. " Gee, is that all you have to say?..." Sonic said. " Well Yeah, if that's your answer, Hedgehog." The Robot Leader said. " Wow...Okay then..." Sonic said.

" Now then, Let me explain to you why I brought you here. The events that happened recently in the game has me wondering why I was mysteriously brought back to life right after that. Well, somehow while I was knocked out cold, I suddenly have this inner feeling inside my system. " The Robot Leader said.

" Oh really now? Well, what happen after you had that strange feeling?" Sonic said Surprised."Well, the rest of the details might bore you a lot, but I guess I'll try." The Robot Leader said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 6: The History of the Inner Feeling

" So then, Let's begin shall we?" The Robot Leader said. " When I was destroyed, this stranger has repaired me back to normal in this otherworld dimension called..." The Robot leader said.

" Called what?" Sonic said, curious. " Well, "She" said I can't tell anyone the Dimension's name to anybody who is willing to be looking for something valuable in need." The Leader said. " Oh is that so?" Sonic said.

" Well Yeah, When I was trained by Her, She told me that 2 years from now, this strange feeling that it keep appearing all the time will affect me greatly, and I will be unable to control my dark inner feeling with this other feeling." The Robot Leader Said. " Oh my...Well that's not a good sign, isn't it?" Sonic said, surprised.

" No it isn't..." The Robot leader whispered. " Somehow, she actually gave me this serum that will control my dark inner feeling inside me, and I tried it out. It actually worked on me perfectly, but I realized that it will expire in a couple of years, now that's a problem." He said, wondering.

" Oh Okay..." Sonic said. Then the Robot Leader sits right next to him, and thinks about it. " Hmm..." The Robot leader was thinking about the strange feeling that keeps haunting him greatly. The Robot Leader then lays his head right next to Sonic's shoulder and Sonic was surprised that the strange feeling was actually true.

Sonic then gets up slowly, and puts the Robot Leader's head on a soft pillow that was laying around in a random space and tries to find a way out of here. All the exits were open and decides to walk out of here, and thinks about the strange feeling the Robot Leader had. But He'll think about it later, right now is the time to take action.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 7: The Time Has Come...

As Sonic was running through the desert, he actually thinks about the robot leader's strange feeling. It's kinda strange to have this strange feeling take over is nothing but a coincedence.

As Sonic was almost to the city, he was encountered by a meteortech robot in his way and it persuaded him to come with the robot leader that he explained to earlier. Sonic has no time to waste, So he walks past the meteortech robot and runs off in the distance.

2 hours later, He was almost home and decided to open the door... To no surprise, his friends were awoken up with strange symbols on their bodies, and was looking at him.

" Whoa... Are you guys alright? Guys?..." He said, as his friends were looking at him with distain. Looks like his friends aren't even responding, and was under control by someone...But who? Then, out of nowhere, the strange figure appears in front of him.

" What the? Who the Heck are you supposed to be? And what did you do to my friends?" Sonic responded to the figure with envy, and the strange figure responded: " It's not important, but I think your friends will be in use in my hypnosis." The Strange figure ranted, and actually was about to teleport his friends.

When he is about to, Sonic then uses a special ability that the Robot leader gave to him and slams him down with Telekinesis. "He" was surprised by the way he uses telekinesis, just like silver does, and decides to fight back with his own powers.

But Sonic howver, intervened in on him and slashes him with Light Dash Claw. " Nngh! How did you get this power from the Robot leader?! And..." He said, trailing off his words.

" Well, to tell you the truth, he actually put half of his DNA into me and somehow, he stabbed me on the side. That's how it happened." Sonic said. " And he did all of that just to making sure that he will keep an eye on you and your friends?"

He said. " I think so. Anyways, What do you think you're doing with my friends? You know I don't like villains take away my friends for power, and I get pretty ticked off cause of that." He said.

" Oh Please, if you wish to know that, you'll have to face the all-powerful Ultraviolet Robot Leader which he is expecting you permanent. And don't worry about your friends, i'll turn them over to my brother just for safe keepings." He said. " What? What are you talking about? Who are you?"Sonic said, surprised. " I'm one of his minions, and i'm one of of his raw, and most strongest robot fighters in the world." He said.

" So then, shall we get going?" he said. Sonic sighs, and accepts his request. " Fine, if you wish to say so. But make sure my friends are in one piece when we get back, understand?..." Sonic folded his arms, and looks right at him.

" Close enough, but good answer. Let's go." He said, and opens a portal leading to the other dimension. Sonic then walks through the portal and was sent in. Then the minion sends his friends to Meteortech so that his brother could take care of them. Then the minion steps through the portal, and the portal closes.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's return

Chapter 8: The First piece of the Puzzle

As Sonic and the minion went through the portal, What Sonic saw when he got here was shocking... This place was infested with ultraviolet animals, robots ,and even the place looks really different as well.

" Well this is what you seeing right now. Our place has been destroyed so many times by the Dark Meterix, most of them were killed by the mysterious virus that lurks in the netherregions of Ultraviolet Tech." He said. " So this is what you're referring to poor lack of technology by powerful villains, isn't it?" Sonic said.

" Well you could say that. We are currenting in a process of rebuilding our city together, and our master is very... well you could say, Tempermental." He said. " Oh I can see that..." Sonic said, and folds his arms. " Now come Sonic, my master awaits for your presence." He said, and escorts Sonic to the Magneta Base that has the Ultraviolet Symbol on it.

As they was inside, He leaves him right in the front of the door. " Alright, the master wishes to speak to you privately. I'll be here outside if you need me." The minion said, as he walks out of the base. Sonic takes a look at the entrance door, and opens it to look in the inside of the Master's room. It was decorated with lots of encrusted jewels on the pillars, and the furniture was all leather.

" Ah... So you're here. Come over here Sonic. " He said. So Sonic then walks over to the front of the desk and sits down on the encrusted chair. The Master then turns around to face Sonic, and then explains why he was brought in here.

" So you wanna know why I brought you in here?" He said, looking at him with his dark purple chervon eyes. " Yeah. And why did one of your minions come in my house and they had strange symbols all over my friends? He asked him.

" Well to tell you the truth, My brother counter-part and I were quite pleased by the way you handled one of my minions easily with that power you got from my brother. " He said.

" So Why did you brought me here?" Sonic said. " Well, to tell you the truth, I have a secret mission for you to do. I want you to find the Scared Gems of Azar, and bring it to me. Your reward will be delivered if you complete this mission." He said.

"Alright let's do this." He said. " Very good, now then i'll send one of my special spys for assistance if you have any trouble. Okay?" The Master said. " Alrighty then, if you say so." He accepted his statement. " alright, the first scared gem is far from here, so you need some weapons on this mission. Come with me." He persuaded Sonic to come with him.

" If there's any weapons that I can really handle, I'll get them if they're good and activated." Sonic said, and follows the master to the weaponary room.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 9: The search for the Scared Gems of Azar

As Sonic and the Master went inside the weaponary room, the room was filled with weapons all around and special equipment was involved as well, but let's just skip that and get to the main part at hand.

" So, what we have here is all of our weapons locked up in this room just in case anyone tries to steal one of our valuable gems." He said, as he approached to the new weapon right on the table. " Wow, you guys do have a lot of weapons in here, but how can they be in here ?"

Sonic was curious about this. " Well, let's just say that I store these weapons just for our Ultraviolet Robots if anyone gets caught, and I just let them choose the right kind of weapon they wanted. Hehe. " The Master said.

" Well, ain't that surprising..." Sonic was not amused. " Can we get to the main subject at hand?" He said, folding his arms. " Oh my bad, ain't I'm boring you with my sarcasm? Well you don't have to. Here's your special gear." The Master said, while handing him the special gear.

" Wow... This is so... amazing... " Sonic was awed by the special protection on the gear, which was encrusted with jewels all over it. " And here's your weapons just in case you get attacked. No problems with the weapons whatsoever." He added in, and Sonic puts on the gear suit.

" Whoa... this is so cool... I could just.." Sonic was amazed. " Maybe you can adjust your size with the Ultraviolet miminizer? Or probably make yourself have elemental powers with the Elemental Staff?" He said, while showing him the staff. " Oh my sweet mobius, that looks so awesome! " Sonic was so happy.

" Now then, you better get going now. My spy will be waiting for you outside. I wish you luck on your mission, Sonic." The Master said. " Do not worry, I will have those stones back in good condition!" Sonic said, while he walks out the weaponary room and heads outside.

" Why hello, I wasn't expecting you here so early. " The strange figure said. " Yeah I know, I was about to say the same thing to you. But we better be going. We'll introduce ourselves once were done with our mission at hand." He said, and he gets on the plane. " Alright, whatever you say. " The figure said, and gets on.

The plane was ready to go, and starts to go up. Then it took off in the distant sky.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 10: The Hunt Begins... The Robot Leader's Ultimate Plan!

As the plane safely lands down on the island, Sonic walks out and looks around the island to see that something's familar about this place.

" Hey, you know this place looks familar to me. I think I know what it is." Sonic was curious about it. " Well, now that you think about it, you're right. You do know this place very clearly, but it's been cursed by one of our own master's brothers." The Ultraviolet robot said.

" Oh I can see that..." Sonic said to himself. " What's the matter? Something wrong?" The Robot asked. " No... Nothing's wrong. Let's go look for the Gems, shall we?" He said.

" Oh... Well okay, but you tell me what is wrong after we find the gems. Okay?' He asked him. " I understand..." Sonic said. Then they started walking to find the gems, and it wasn't going to be easy...

Meanwhile... In Sonic's Dimension...

His friends were inside the Crimson Tower, which was presumbly destroyed by Master Core: ABIS. Well, some of them..." Ugh... Where the heck are we?" Amy asked, and gets up. " Hmm... Looks like were inside the Tower. " Tails said. "

" And you're right, Miles "Tails" Prower. And I can see that you are awaken... Hehehe, This is perfect..." The voice said.

" What the?! No it can't be... how are you still alive?" He was surprised.

The Voice gave a robotic chuckle, and walks out of the shadows. " Now you recognize me? Heheh, I knew you guys were helping Sonic out all the time." The Robot Leader said. " You... Not you again... i thought Sonic destroyed you for good!" She said.

" Well, let's just say I had a little help from someone I didn't know about. And I gave some of my DNA to him when I encountered him. Does that help?" He said.

" Well, not exactly sure about that... but that'll do. Now tell me why are we here?" Tails asked.

" My twin brother counter-part had to send Sonic on a mission to find the secret gems, and one of his minions had to send you guys here so that Sonic will make sure you guys are going to be okay when he comes back." He said.

" What? But why?" Amy said.

The robot leader shrugged his metallic shoulders. " Well, I don't even know. But since you guys are here, Maybe I can run some Analysis tests on you while he's away. Heheh, if you manage to be alright in one piece." The Leader said.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 11: The First Scared Gem found! The Unknown Figure...

As Sonic and the Ultraviolet Robot was walking deeper into the forest, he detects the gem not too far ahead of here.

" Hey Sonic, I think I found something. Not too far ahead." The robot told him.

" Oh really now? Well that means we founded the first scared gem of Azar already. So where is it?" Sonic asked him.

" Well, it's right on top of a encrusted pole of gems just up ahead. " He said.

" Alright! Let's get that gem!" Sonic gets ready, so does the ultraviolet robot as well.

As Sonic and the Robot were ready, Sonic felt a strange surge of power running through his body. Then they took off in the distance to get the Scared gem which is on top of a pole. When Sonic jumps up to grab it, he was attacked by a unknown figure and hits to the ground.

" Ouch! what the heck was that?" Sonic gets back up on his feet, and looks up to the strange figure.

" Just what do you think you're doing?" The unknown figure asked him.

" Were trying to get that gem up there, but instead you came in the picture. Just who are you supposed to be?" The robot said.

" Well, I'm the princess of Azar, and these gems don't even belong to your kind. " The figure told him.

" What do you mean? I was brought here by the Leader of Ultraviolet Tech to do this kind of mission, and you're telling us that these don't even belong to us?" Sonic told the strange figure.

" Well, I can see that you were brought to this dimension by one of his minions, but half of that I know that you were secretly working on their side. So why should I believe what you say?" She said.

" Because I am trying to get rid of this familar figure, which I've destroyed him in the game Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. " He asked her.

" Oh I see... You do belong in another dimension, aren't you?" She told him.

Sonic nodded his head in response. " Yep. And I've told that minion he better make sure that my friends are gonna be okay when I come back. That's all I know." Sonic told her. " Oh and I heard the Robot Leader told me this strange dark feeling is trying to take over him in a couple of years from now." He added in.

" Hmm... This really concerns me... Sonic. You really wanna know why you were brought on this mission?" she said.

" Yeah? What is it?" He asked her.

" Well, while you were gone on the mission, I checked the secret files inside the Ultraviolet Leader's cabinet. It says that he's gonna try to make a special weapon that can wipe out every single dimension, and that haunts me greatly." She told him this.

" And I overheard his conservation with the Leader's twin brother that they are gonna try to bring the scared gems of azar to his brother so that he will have enough power to bring your world down into the burning fire." She added in a bit more detail.

"What?! That's impossible! this can't be true, isn't it?" He was surprised.

" And Indeed it is true. All 100% true information. But I must warn you, Sonic, this old enemy that you've faced before might not be the same one you know about. You do understand, right?" She told him.

" Yeah... I understand..." Sonic was in deep thought and was outraged. " But still, how can I believe that?" He asked her a question.

" Well, the only way I could do is try to help you guys out on your mission. But, you gotta make sure to tell the Leader that you're not bringing in the gems, and you've lost them somewhere. Okay? So what do you say? I'll tag along with you." She smiles.

" Well... Alright, if you say so. You have your own reasons, I suppose. And by the way, we didn't get your name." The Robot told her.

" Oh I'm sorry, my name is Princess Saria. Nice to meet you two. Now then, we better get going. " She persuaded them, and grabs the Scared gem of Azar. " Well, are we ready?" She says.

" Yep, we sure are. Let's do this." Sonic was filled with diginity and pride.

" Yep, let's do this for Sonic's friends." The robot said.

Then Princess Saria lifts the gem in the air, and they disappeared in a white flash. Can Sonic believe in Saria? Or will she expose her true self out to them? And what are the Leader's plans to making the secret weapon? Stay tuned!

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 12: The secrets behind the plan! The robot leader's sneaky tactics!

As they finished explaining about the plan, the robot leader however, He has a few tricks of his own with Sonic's friends.

" Well then, Tails, let me see what you've got with those two tails of yours. I know you can use them for flying, right?" He said.

Tails was puzzled, but sorta agreed what he just said. " Well yeah, almost of the time. Sometimes I fly on the Tornado, that's Sonic's favorite plane. " He said to him.

The leader was pretty amazed. " Why, is that so?" He asked.

" Well yeah it was, but somehow I forgot to put on the landing gear when I finished my prototype plane. It had a few bugs on it, so it doesn't matter anyway." Tails said.

" Oh Okay... I can see that..." The robot leader said. " Anyway... let's get to the analyzing room. I need to learn more about you. " The robot leader stated.

"Oh... Okay then..." Tails was a bit down. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to go with him or not, but his mind persuaded him to go, and walks alongside him.

As he and Tails were walking down the hallway, He had some plans of what he's going to do with Sonic's dimension. Although it may require some skill and luck to do this, and the scared gems of Azar, this may be proven useful for his secret weapon.

Meanwhile with Sonic, UV Robot, and Princess Saria...

As they were teleported to a new location, they had a strange feeling that they're not alone...

" So, where are we now?" Sonic asked her.

" Well, it looks like to me that were in the Ultraviolet forest of Azar. It looks really quiet and full of ultraviolet flowers around. " She said.

" Hmm... Oh really now?" He said, as he takes a look around the forest. " I say, this place looks decorative and inspiring to me." He said curiously.

**" Looks like a whole different peaceful place to me, that's for sure." The UV robot said. **

As they were taking a look around the UV Forest, a mysterious figure was looming right at them. It's purpose is unknown for sure, but it likely wants the Sacred gems of Azar and wanted power of its own kind.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 13: The Mysterious Figure reveals itself!

BTW, I am going to add two sonic characters in this chapter, or maybe just one. Okay? Just to be sure. Alright let's do it!

As we continue from the last chapter, the mysterious figure then comes down to the guys. It reveals itself as a light blue hedgehog, with green eyes, spines sticked up and has red and blue shoes.

" What? Nazo? how did you get here?" Sonic was surprised. " I thought me and Shadow destroyed you for good! there's no way you could be alive!" Sonic insisted.

" Now relax, Sonic. I didn't come here to get revenge. I just wanted to help you on the search for the Sacred Gems." Nazo questioned.

" Oh really now? Are you sure about that?" Sonic said.

" Why of course I'm sure about that. I'm not trying to steal the gems for power or anything like that." He said.

" Hmm... now that you said that, maybe we'll let you help us out. But only on one condition though." Sonic explained.

" And what would that be?" Nazo was curious.

" Don't even try to take the gems to the UV leader. You understand?' He said.

Nazo was confused about this, but insisted that he will help them out if he doesn't even try to bring them to the UV leader.

" Alright. If you say so. Lead the way then." He said.

Sonic, UV Robot, Princess Saria, and Nazo continues on their journey to find the sacred gems, and put a end to the Robot leader's plans.

Meanwhile with the Robot Leader...

The robot leader was analyzing all of Tail's attacks, including his flying skills as well to get the most power he ever wanted. After countless attempts of Analyzing his friends, he finally decides to leave them here for lookout while he's away in another dimension.

This next part mainly focus on the Robot Leader's point of view.

As the leader comes out through the portal to the UV World, he flies over to his brother's HQ and talks to him in private.

" So what is that you want to talk about, brother?" UV leader said to him.

" Well, i was wondering, since I finished analyzing his friends' ablilities, maybe I can help you out on the secret weapon. " He said.

" What? are you really serious about this?..." UV leader was really surprised.

" Yep I'm really sure about this." He said.

The UV leader was curiously thinking about having his brother help him out on the weapon. But all he ever wanted is the Sacred Gems of Azar so that he could use the power to wipe out any dimension. Although, he did lend his brother something valuable to hold on to .

" Hmm... now that you think about it, I guess I'll let you help me out. But only if you manage to find the remaining gems from me before they have a chance to swipe them." He lets his brother be in assistance, but he has something precious for him to hold on to.

" Here, I wanna give you a present before you go." He hands him a special attachable UV battery core, and puts it inside his internal core.

" Whoa... I never had this kind of present before... Thank you brother." He walks over to him and gives him a brotherly hug.

" You're really welcome. By the way, from now on, you may call me SCR-Ultraviolet HD." he said his real identity name.

" And let me guess... I am..." The Robot Leader said to himself.

" Yes, your real name is SCR-HD. Leader of the SCR-GPS. Alright, you'll probably be going now. Right?"

" Yes. I am, I will bring those gems for you as you promised me to." He said, before disappearing in a Ultraviolet blue flash.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 14: The Perfect Strike!

As the others head out to find the remaining gems, the Robot leader was ready to strike on their mission to find the gems also. But they were heading into a big trap setted by the Ultraviolet Robots, and that's not good.

" Hey. What the heck is that up there? What are they up to?" Sonic said.

The UV Robot then reacts to what he said, and hides them quickly in a safe place.

" Hey! Just what the heck was that for? We didn't even have a chance to see it! What is your point anyway?" He questioned him.

" Will you be quiet, Sonic? Those guys can easily see you like this if they noticed it somehow." The UV Robot replied.

" Oh really now? Are you planning this out to stop us from getting the Gems? Well? Are you?" He questioned the robot.

" Well, maybe so... It's not what it looks like. But it's best that I should be out of your team. That will make you really happy..." The robot was stern.

" W-W-What?! You're not serious, aren't you?" Sonic was surprised.

"Of course he is, Sonic... and he will make sure that I will get the gems before you! Hahahah!" A voice could be heard.

They looked around to see if there was any sign of that voice they heard. Then, the robot leader appears right alongside the UV robot.

" Oh great, not you again... what are you up to now?" He was furious.

" Oh the usual... just trying to stop you guys from getting the gems. Isn't that too simple to ask?" The Robot leader replied.

" Well no duh. Why are you trying to stop us? We know that you wanted the gems so badly. " Nazo asked.

" Ah, so the almighty mysterious hedgehog is on your side now. How classic." SCR-HD said.

" Yeah, yeah we get the picture now. Now can you leave, right now?" Princess Saria replied.

SCR-HD then looks at the princess with a evil glare, and chuckled in binary.

" Oh princess, you just can't even get the slightest feeling out of in your inner self, haven't you?" He responded.

She was glowing in rage, and growled at him. Sonic, Nazo and the UV robot was really surprised at her fury, and was stepping away from her.

" Listen here, you no good robot! I don't take kindness to enemies like you, and I think that you actually destroyed my precious world 13 years ago before this even happened." She was stern.

Sonic was shocked ,and has noticed that she wants revenge on him for destroying her world.

" But how is this even possible? What is going on here?" He said.

" Well, I know you noticed this.. But, I wanted to tell you something." Nazo asked.

Sonic then turns to Nazo, who was curious about the princess's actions against the robot leader.

" What? What is it that you wanted to tell me, Nazo?" He replied.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: An old Antagonist's Return

Chapter 15: The Hidden Secret!

Continued on from Chapter 14, Nazo was about to tell Sonic about the princess's actions against the robot leader. And thus, this brings up questions to where the princess is on their side or probably breaking up with them. We'll find out today!

"So tell me, Nazo. What is that you wanted to tell me about the princess's actions? " Sonic told him.

"Well it sounds pretty complicated to tell you, but i'll tell you at the beginning. You see, him and princess saria were once acquantices with each other when they first met in Hazing Starlight Zone. They had a very close relationship together and was common of all the things they do in their lives. " Nazo said.

" Oh really now? that's really interesting. Then what happened? " Sonic replied.

" Well you see, something happened to them when they unexpectedly split apart from each other. Saria wanted to go looking for the gems herself so that she can get power from it and becoming powerful. However, he wanted the gems as well, thus starting a major conflict towards each other. " Nazo told him.

" So that's why. She wanted the gems to herself so that she could get enough power. But somehow, he got agitated and actually left her for something more powerful: The Arks of the Cosmos. " Sonic asked him.

Princess Saria was surprised of all this and goes over to the two hedgehogs.

" Nazo! I told you not to give away private information to anyone! " She turned to the mysterious hedgehog.

" Look your majesty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. I just only wanted Sonic to know the real truth about your actions. " Nazo asked her.

Princess Saria was so anxious and upset about this, it made her angry. Then she decided to make her final choice.

" I'm sorry about this Nazo, but you shouldn't have tell Sonic about the truth. I decided to break up with you two so that i wanted to get the gems myself. " Saria said to them.

Sonic was shocked and couldn't even believe that she decides to be on her own.

" What?! but you can't break up from our team! You're the only one that can help us out! " Sonic told her.

" I'm sorry Sonic, but i already just did. I'm going on my own to get the sacred gems myself. And none of you guys can't stop me. " Saria said and chuckles.

The robot leader and the UV Robot was shocked about it and got furious.

" I can't believe this! All this time, you always wanted the gems to yourself. It's not even like you! " SCR-HD asked her.

Saria then turns to the robot leader and grabs him by the throat.

" Look here, the reason that i wanted the gems to myself is that i get enough power to rule the entire universe, and making Mobius collapse to my power. But first, i gotta make sure that you guys are eliminated in order to make my plan work. " Saria then lets go of him and disappears in a flash.

End of Chapter 15


End file.
